Timeline
This page is a timeline of the major events of the Edge Chronicles. For the purpose of this page, Edge Years ( ) will be used, however, it was never shown whether the inhabitants of the Edgeworld actually used this system. Edge Years are counted from the birth of Quintinius Verginix, so 1 is the first year after Quint's birth. Prehistory * Aeons before 0 ** The First Age of Darkness begins. ** 'Time' itself begins. ** The Sanctaphrax rock is created by the first Mother Storm. ** The Great Blueshell Clam is created. ** The caterbird is created. * Millennia before 0 ** The fourthling race evolves through the interbreeding of many other races from throughout the Edge. * c. -5000 ** Kobold the Wise forms the Union of a Thousand Tribes, ending the First Age of Darkness. ** The Time of Enlightenment begins. ** Bark-writing is invented and Riverrise is discovered. ** The Mother Storm returns, ending the Time of Enlightenment and beginning the Second Age of Darkness. First Age of Flight (c. -400 — 60 ) * *-165 — Tweezel born *-59 — The last earth-scholar Most High Academe dies, and a sky-scholar is elected *-2 — Vilnix Pompolnius born *0 — Quintinius Verginix born *1 — Maris Pallitax born *3 — Mural of the Verginix family painted on the wall of their palace in Western Quays; The Great Fire of the Western Quays *4 — Maugin born *14 — The events of Cloud Wolf take place *15 — The events of The Curse of the Gloamglozer take place; The creation of the Gloamglozer *16 — The events of The Winter Knights take place; Linius Pallitax, Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax, dies; The Professors of Light and Darkness become the joint Most High Academes; The events of The Stone Pilot take place *17 — The events of the Clash of the Sky Galleons take place *18 — The Professors of Light and Darkness are overthrown, Vilnix Pompolnius becomes Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax; Quint leaves the Knights Academy and becomes a sky pirate captain (see here) *19 — Vox Verlix born *20 — Twig born; Twig left in a Woodtroll village *22 — Maris leaves Undertown to wander the Deepwoods *23 — Cowlquape Pentephraxis born *26 — The founding of the Free Glades *33 — The events of Beyond the Deepwoods take place *35 — The events of Stormchaser take place; Vilnix Pompolnius is overthrown, Professor of Darkness becomes Most High Academe *36 — The events of Midnight Over Sanctaphrax take place; Sanctaphrax is released into Open Sky and New Sanctaphrax rock is born; Cowlquape becomes Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax *Between 36 & 650 — The Gloamglozer settles on the lost Old Sanctaphrax rock and spends his time using the Ancient Laboratory to create an army of Gloamglozers *39 — Stone Sickness begins to spread *42 — Stone Sickness becomes a threat regarding the New Sanctaphrax rock, falling rubble destroys the Western Quays and the Boom-Docks, turning them into Screetown; The Knights Academy splits into two factions, the Librarian Knights and the Guardians of Night, each of which has a different belief of what would cure New Sanctaphrax; Librarians begin to flee to Undertown sewers *43 — Cowlquape overthrown, Vox Verlix becomes Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax *44 — Construction of the Great Mire Road begins; Shrykes establish Eastern Roost *45 — Hemuel Spume establishes Foundry Glade; Goblins start to migrate to the Goblin Nations *46 — Keris born *47 — The Great Mire Road is completed *48 — Librarians complete Great Sewer Library of Old Undertown *49 — Twig leaves Slaughterer village *51 — Stone Sickness forces sky pirates to scupper their sky ships in the Armada of the Dead *52 — Stone Sickness forces Twig to leave his sky ship at Wilderness Lair and continue on foot *56 — Guardians complete Tower of Night designed by Vox *57 — Librarians establish Lake Landing Academy in the Free Glades *58 — Hemuel Spume expands Foundry Glades and becomes Head of the Furnace Masters *60 — The events of The Slaughterer's Quest take place; beginning of the Second Age of Flight Second Age of Flight (60—102 ) *62 — Vox recruits General Tytugg's mercenaries to enslave Undertown and begin work on the Sanctaphrax Forest *71 — Rook Barkwater born; Xanth Filatine born *76 — Keris and Shem killed by slavers as they journey to her village. Rook rescued by Varis Lodd and taken to Old Undertown *80 — Xanth betrays Vox to High Guardian Orbix Xaxis and Vox is expelled from the Tower of Night, Vox becomes a recluse in the Palace of Statues and plots his revenge *84 - 86 — The events of The Last of the Sky Pirates take place *86 — Twig brought to Riverrise by the Caterbird; Maugin killed by Golderayce One-Eye in the Garden of Life *87 — The events of Vox take place; Old Undertown and New Sanctaphrax are destroyed in the Dark Maelstrom *88 — The events of Freeglader take place; The War for the Free Glades takes place *89 — Rufus Filatine born *102 — The events of The Blooding of Rufus Filatine take place; beginning of the Third Age of Flight Third Age of Flight (102 and beyond) *185 — Tweezel dies * 349 — The Aqueduct of Riverrise is constructed by engineers from Great Glade and Hive *c. 580 — The Hulks is established, Abe Quarter and Phasia Hexatine marry *c. 581 — Phasia Quarter leaves Abe *c. 582 — Thadeus Quarter born *c. 585 — Abe Quarter and Hermia Lentis marry *c. 586 — Nate Quarter born *c. 597 — Abe Quarter dies *c. 600 — The events of The Immortals begin; The Hive-Great Glade Conflict comes to a head with the Battle of the Midwood Marshes; Kulltuft Warhammer assassinated; Golderayce One-Eye killed; The Immortals released from their prison in the Garden of Life; Old Sanctaphrax returns; Gloamglozers destroyed; Stone Sickness cured *c. 601 — The events of The Immortals end, Nate Quarter has his first descent *c. 602 — Nate Quarter has his second descent, Thadeus Quarter marries Sensa Huth *c. 603 — Nate Quarter has his third descent *c. 604 — Nate Quarter begins his fourth descent *c. 605 — Cade Quarter born *c. 608 — Sensa Quarter dies *c. 611 — Eudoxia Prade meets Thadeus Quarter and gives him Nate Quarter's spyglass *c. 617 — The events of The Nameless One take place *c. 618 — Nate Quarter returns from his fourth descent *c. 619 — The events of Doombringer take place *c. 620 — The events of The Descenders take place Category:Lists